Romance After Blitz
by Naktarra
Summary: A PPG Fanfiction using my OCs Cadenza, Chant, Chorus and Chord, Clef and Cannon. "God means everything she says. Do you by chance remember what happened when Chord attempted to run away from home? She said that if he did it again, she'd hunt him down with knives. Do you remember what she did next time he ran away?"
1. Chapter 1

"My love," Cannon's lips were not far off from brushing against Cadenza's neck, yet with a flip of her hair, he jerked back from his kneeling position, holding her hand gently.

She smiled as she looked off to space, sitting in her cozy chair, "darling," she jerked to look at him, "what do people mean, when they say 'the creator?' I've heard it an awful lot and it's bothering me so."

"The creator. The one who made the earth, the planets, every myth and legend." He looked up to her from his kneeling spot, she was the epitome to true beauty for him. Not a thing real about her appearance.

"So essentially," she slid her hand from him, "this 'creator,' is god? Funny."

"How so?" He gestured to take her hand again, although she rejected with a tug of motion.

"Because everyone is worshipping this creator. I don't like it. It makes me feel nervous. Here I am entering a new city, and I'm greeted with the fact that people already know my name."

"You are god."

"Of course Cannon. I am god." she ran her fingers through his hair. His nails skimming over his scalp lightly.

She laughed lightly as she looked at him, bringing both hands to rest on his chin and tilt his head upward.

"Goodnight my dear." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead before getting up and walking off with the harsh click of heels.

"Hang on! Chorus hold up!" There was that slapping echo as Chant clumsily slammed her way towards her sister.

"Hm?" Chorus turned around, with her own clumsy ability that Chant was smacked head on with her one shoulder back-pack.

"Christ, Chorus!" Chant looked up from the ground, "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh! I—I'm sorry!" Chrosu grabbed Chant's left arm and began to tug her older and much bigger sister upward. Her shoes began sliding on the ground and she slipped, falling straight down, where she sat before tearing up.

"I—I'm sorry Chant! I—I'm sorry!" She rubbed her eyes as her sister got up before her with a roll of her eyes.

"I just want to tell you that god wants you to have a good day."

"Did she mean that?" Chorus wiped her eyes furiously on her sleeves as her sister rolled her eyes.

"God means everything she says. Do you by chance remember what happened when Chord attempted to run away from home? She said that if he did it again, she'd hunt him down with knives. Do you remember what she did next time he ran away?"

Chorus nodded, "she told him that was the wrong thing to do and he should have appreciated his family more."

Much with the look of Chant wanting to make a comment on how life was to short, she just resorted to shaking her head.

"No, that's what she said she did. Although what she really did, was hunt Chord down with knives. Whatever she says, she means to an 'or else' or a literal. Yet in your special case, when she means have a good day, she means that if she hears you bitching about anything on your first day of school, she will give you something to really bitch about."

"Oh come on," Chorus smiled weakly, "Mom said she'd never do anything like that. She's just joking."

Chant stared in bewilderment to Chorus, "When the hell did you decide to call that woman 'mom?"

"She told me that now that I go to school, I should call her mom so I fit in with all my other friends." Chorus smiled without knowing the meaning of Chant's look of horror.

"You know what? Whatever. You were always her favourite, so I'm done here." Chant turned around and walked off, far down the empty halls of the new high school they were being introduced to the same day.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cadenza's voice rang around the house from it's vibrating nature.

Chorus' bag dropped to the floor as she sat on the couch next to Cadenza, her cheeks streaked with tears.

"My dear Chorus." Cadenza wrapped her arms gently around the girl and brought her head to lay in her own lap.

"Tell me my darling, what ales you today?" She smiled with her sickening red lips as she ran her palm against Chorus' back.

"They hate me." Chorus sobbed, clenching the nearby pillow of the couch.

"Hate you? Who would dare to hate my dear sweet creation, hm?" Cadenza smiled, "Don't give mommy any sad tears, you know they wont do you any good. You have to be strong my dear. Crying isn't healthy for a girl your age."

Chorus bit down on her lips, feeling the rush of guilt and anger that had swelled her day. The rush of anxiety of all those people. There were do many people around her. She thought she would have been washed away from everything. She thought she might have died in the wave of people. None of them were familiar faces. All of them were kept away from her, letting out giggles of joy in the sea of backpacks. Now her only comfort was mom, who ran her nails gently over her back, something that was familiar for her and helped make her feel safer.

"I love you my dear, now please wipe your tears and go to bed." Cadenza's horrific smile pierced harder as Chorus stood slowly, took up her bag and rushed up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Cannon entered the room, looking to his beautiful gold and red dressed lover before he looked to the stairway, leading up to the bedrooms of their large and lofty mansion.

"Just Chorus my dear, she had a bad first day." Cadenza slowly stood up.

"I want her to have the best time possible at school. Darling, we supposedly sent her to the best school known to this country. Why in the world would something bad happen to her there? I thought good meant perfect in the rich world we now live in."

Cannon shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe she's making it up."

"My dear sweet Chorus, making something up? That's ridiculous. However," Cadenza tapped her finger to her chin, "those other two brats might have something to do with it."

"What, Do you think Chant and Chord are bullying her?"

Cadenza's eyes sharpened at the names as she sharply looked to Cannon, "If I find they have laid one finger on Chorus, I will rip their eyes our and replace whatever is left of their sockets with nails."

She turn turned her head with almost a rag doll appearance to stare towards the staircase, her mood suddenly brightening as she tapped her fingers together cheerfully and chirped, "Oh well, I'm sure everyone had a bad day!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Chant, it shouldn't matter." Chord stood to his feet then moved to her bed. The one room the three teenagers shared under the rein of 'God.'

"Well, it matters to society, so it matters to me." She pouted, laying on her bed with her hair spread out far enough from their usual pigtail places that she was curling her fingers around the freestyle strands.

"Chant, look what we grew up around; if society really mattered to you, you wouldn't be still living here with God." Chord gave a smile as he lay next to her.

"What I think that matters is the fact that we're still happy, right? Remember, God is the one who wants us to go to this crappy school. Just because we had to convince people we're siblings not to seem weirder than we are, doesn't me that we can't still be together, right?"

He sat next to the bed and let out a broad smile to her, gently reaching out his hand and rubbing Chant's pale cheek. "Remember, God doesn't rule over love, right?"

"Right." She smiled to him, looking into his dreamy blue eyes that held a look as if his iris' were forming sand dunes as he got closer.

"Just, people think it's weird. They'd call it incest. If I have to dance with another guy you wont be upset, right?" She reached forward and held onto the front of his purple sweat-shirt, which served to a sort of comfort for her.

His smile grew warmer as he wrapped his arms around her, "Of course not. The last thing I want to do is make our lives miserable. I couldn't live without you Chant. To the public we're siblings, ok? Although you and I are fully aware we are nothing but God's creations and we have no relation to each other. We can understand each other and we don't have to put away time to just see each other. Every night, once God isn't looking, I can take you into my arms like I'm doing now and I am fully ready to stay here until we're both worry free. It's always been like this Chant and it always will be. Just as long as we're still together, right? So you're allowed to rendezvous with another guy at school and it wont bother me one bit."

She smiled, bringing her knee up to be at the crook of his stomach as she drew closer to Chord, feeling much warmer.

"Just as long as Chorus doesn't hear any of this."

Chord snorted, "I'm sure one good blow to the head and she'd forget it. She's God's pet. God's lab rat. She's too stupid to make her way down the hallways after school. The idiot tripped and fell then started to cry like the sky was falling."

Chant brought her expression to a smirk, keeping her face buried to Chord's chest, "If you told her it was falling, she'd believe it."

There was the click of the doorknob and Chord quickly separated from his darling and landed side first on the floor, to see Chorus entering the room, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She was too dazed by thoughts that she dismissed Chord's obvious army-crawl back to his side of the room as she flopped onto her bed.

The room stayed silent for quite a time with Chant and Chord attempting to mouth words to one another as Chorus gave a loud sniff once in a while to calm herself down. Yet the silence was interrupted by that sharp and dangerous knock on the door.

"Chant, Chord, get down stairs." The ringing voice of Cadenza or rather 'God' hissed with ticks of anger from behind the door.

And so they did as they were told as they were not ones to argue with God today. Chant left with an angry glare to the distressed Chorus before she slammed the door.

...

"Now my," Her lip gave a twitch, "So charming little creations. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Cadenza crossed her legs and looked to Chord and Chant, who stood in front of their psychopathic god. Chant gave a look to Chord, who returned it, the two looking fully confused before Cadenza snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Have we been bullying your poor little Chorus? Do you know she's in tears upstairs? Do you know that I can put you in tears down here?"

She cocked her head to one side with that relentless smile that brought more attention to the disgustingly dark red lipstick she so often wore.

"We didn't do anything to Chorus." Chant held her hands behind her back and shut her eyes tight as Cadenza slowly drew herself to her feet.

"Nothing? Are you sure you did nothing to the poor girl? Nothing to her at all? I see your lies and reflections of how much you detest that poor sweet innocent girl. Can't you just give her one good thing in life?"

Cadenza looked to her very long and sharp decorated nails before Chord spoke, "Everything you say is irony. You can't give us one break. We did nothing to Chorus. It's not our fault that that stupid girl can't keep her feet on the ground at school."

Cadenza's eyes quickly grew with malice, "Chord, are you speaking up to me again? You know that isn't very healthy to be shouting at your god."

Her eyes gave a flicker and her body seemed to bring to a new jerky calm as her sweet yet threatening voice washed over them, "Are you telling me my dear sweet Chorus fell over and you wouldn't help her? How rude."

_Author's note: Mind you, this fic is not meant to be offensive in anyway. I'm not trying to poke fun at people who are religious, it's just a plot device that I'm fond of using. Any-who, I'm not here to take up your time with any long note, so I hope you enjoy the second chapter! _

She snapped her fingers again, "Oh Cannon darling!"

Her sharp glare redirected to Chant and Chord as Cannon came into the room, "Cannon, do you hear what these two did? They took advantage of Chorus. What should we do to them? I'm thinking since it's the first day of school, people would be concerned if they weren't in classes tomorrow, so I suppose I'll hold off on raking my nails directly into their eyes for now."

She flexed her fingers out as she looked at Cannon, who was already looking as though he was holding himself back from swooning over her in front of Chant and Chord.

"Cannon my dear little creation, how about you take these two stupid children and leave them out back? I'm sure with it being so cold out we can just hope they die in the night and we can say that it was a tragic and untimely death."

Cadenza's smile curled again, "Goodnight kiddies."


	3. Chapter 3

_ Next on CBA the new family show, "The Universals."_

_Woman: "Oh darling, why can't we just put away money for our son's college education now?"_

_Man: "There's no point to start now dear. Wait, we don't even have kids!"_

_Woman: "Oh yes, how could I forget?"_

_[Laugh track plays]_

"You like this?" Cadenza sat down next to Chorus on the ground in front of the TV with a rather disgusted look on her expressive face.

Chorus looked up with an adorable smile, "Of course! Everyone at school was talking about this show and I wanted to see it. Chant and Chord said they didn't care, so I had to watch it by myself."

Cadenza's eyes sharpened as she spat her words, "Yes, of course. They have more important things to be doing, don't they? It's too bad on how often they leave you alone."

The little runts in her minds were starting to cause her more trouble than she wanted. She was starting to resent ever letting Cannon make them go to school because it restricted her from keeping them in their place. School was ruining her position of god and she didn't like it. Now with what Chorus told her about the schools, "counsellor" program, she was the one who was being pushed out of her place as apparently making two teenagers sleep outside was considered child abuse in this horrible city.

Chorus looked up, "Hey mom, what's a Christian?"

Cadenza flinched.

"What do you mean, 'what's a Christian?'"

Chorus sat up from laying on her stomach, "Well, I don't know, but when I was at school, I heard people starting to call Chant and Chord that."

Cadenza looked horrified, "Why?"

Chorus blinked with innocence, "I don't know, but when I was talking to Clef, he was saying that's what they were because they were always mumbling about 'God.'"

Cadenza relaxed as she looked deeply into Chorus' eyes, "Oh really? Well, never mind that. They're not that an I don't want you to bother with it."

Cadenza stood up as she walked to the sliding door of the mansion's playroom, but she paused.

_Woman: Honey, if you don't pick up after yourself, I'm going to make you sleep outside!_

_Man: You wouldn't do that! _

_Woman: Don't think I wouldn't! _

_[Woman raises rolled up newspaper]_

_Man: Alright, Alright; I'll pick after myself. Don't think that these cute threats will work on me every time. _

_Woman: These aren't cute threats! I'm serious!_

_Man: Oh sure you are. Like you were serious back in the old country where you wanted me to stay on the roof for a week when I spilled a cup of water._

_Woman: Don't be such a Mr. Monster!_

_Man: I'm not! I'm a Mr. Universal!_

_[Laugh track plays]_

Cadenza shook her head, whatever Chorus was 'in to,' she didn't want to be a part of it. Cute threats of sleeping outside. She was serious! Chant and Chord should stay in their place no matter what setting.

"Cannon!" She snapped as she left the play room, "Get down here right now!" She raked her fingers to the wall, her authority was going to be shown no matter what. She was sick of these cute threats that such a low life character would play.

...

"Clef?" Chorus skipped to keep up with her new found friend.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh," a voice replied as Chorus felt a grip around her wrist and a tug as she ran forward, trying to hold her backpack in place.

"Here." Clef pulled her down to sit in this rather dark place. Over hanging them was what looked like the school's bleachers.

"Clef, I need to go home. Mom wouldn't be happy if I was late." Chorus put her bag down as she got comfortable. In front of her was Clef. Who she considered her friend. In front of Clef was Chorus, who he liked to consider more than a friend if she wasn't so oblivious to hints.

"You seem super attached to your mom. What about your dad?"

Chorus blinked, "A dad? I don't know who he'd be though."

Clef gave a shocked look through the dark, "You don't know who your dad is? Harsh. Sorry I asked you."

They sat in the dark as Chorus looked around before speaking, "Why did you bring me here?"

Clef scooted closer to Chorus, "Well you know, the school is noisy and people would continue to bother us there. Plus you know what they always talk about. You know, kissing behind the bleachers and all. I thought it would be a special places where we could meet up sometimes."

Chorus smiled, although it was still out of her full innocence. Unless, she thought to her self, unless this was kinda like how mom and Cannon acted together. Cannon was a strange guy and she never really got to know him. However she wasn't use to lovey-lovey stuff and every romantic thing she had learned had come from TV. Which wasn't an awful lot other than a few pecks on the cheek.

"Hey, you free this weekend?" Clef smiled broadly with added charm on top.

Chorus returned the smile, "Well, I'm not sure. However whenever someone asks that on TV, they usually get into some type of trouble and mom wouldn't be happy about that, would she?"

Clef sighed, "You're really attached to your mom there, aren't you?"

Chorus nodded, "I have to be. I'm just glad I can call her mom."

"Why don't I hear your brother or sister talking about them?" Clef shifted to draw pictures in the dark and dry dirt.

"They do. Although they refuse to call her mom." She paused before speaking again, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Clef smiled, "Sure, what is it?"

Chorus looked at the ground, "You can't tell anyone. Never ever."

"I promise I wouldn't say I word."

"You do?"

"I promise that I promise."

The locked eyes for a moment before Chorus smiled, "They aren't really my actual siblings. I mean, that's why they don't call call her mom. I call her mom just because she asked me to."

Clef's expression made Chorus believe that maybe he didn't believe her.

"You know, because God is still my whole entire world."

Clef rolled his eyes, "Not you too. Please don't tell me you're not one of those religious nuts."

"No! I'm not! I'm telling the truth. God has always been my whole world when it come to everything. God is the reason why I'm still here today, right?"

Clef got up, "Whatever, I'll see you later. I'd just rather not discuss whatever god you believe in right now."

Chorus reached out her hand, which he took and helped her up.

"What do you have against God?"

Clef shrugged, "I suppose I find it annoying. I use to believe in god back in the small town where I grew up an-"

Chorus' eyes widened as she reached forward and hugged him, "You know God too! This is perfect! How about you come to my house this weekend then and reacquaint yourself?"

"With a god?" Clef was pleased he was getting this hug at least, but for what cost he wasn't entirely sure of yet.

"Yes, of course. It will be great." She pulled away from his to look up into his great blue eyes, "This means that you're a creation too!"

Clef pulled from her grip, "This means you're an absolute crazy person. Why in the world would I want to hang out with an over the top creationist? I mean, I'm fine if you're religious and all, although don't try to drag me into this. I'm sorry Chorus, maybe some other time."

He snatched up his bag and started heading off, much to Chorus' horror and discomfort.

"Don't go! You don't have to meet her if you-" She stopped.

Her reaction to his departure was too far off for him to hear her quiet voice.

"But Cadenza said that's not what I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The scene of "The Universals" in this chapter is inspired from a skit in the radio show "My Favourite Husband."

Show: Drafted

_Air Date: January 27__th__, 1951_

_..._

_Woman: [Screams] My husband is being drafted!_

_Maid: Mr. Universal is being drafted? What would they want with an old man like that?_

_Woman: Mr. Universal is not an old man. He's a young age of 37._

_Maid: Alright, then what would they want with a young boy like him._

_Woman: Never mind that! What do they want with an old man like my Mr. Universal?_

"Are you seriously still watching that?" Chant looked to Chorus, who had a pen and paper in front of her as she lay on her belly, completely entranced with the Television program.

"I want to learn as much as I can."

Chant rolled her eyes as she picked up the peanut-butter sandwich she had been working on eating in a peckish manner for the past hour or so.

"What can you learn from a stupid old show like this?"

Chorus looked up, "About people. Clef doesn't like it when I talk about mom, so instead I want to see what people like to talk about."

Chant sighed, "Chorus, you aren't going to learn anything from TV. Television does not translate to real life. There are no Universals out there. No one has that name because that name is named after the company that made that show."

"Those people do exist!"

Chorus looked at the screen as it flickered to commercials.

"Chorus, I'm telling you. TV land and real life have nothing to do with each other. Those people are just actors. They are just playing a reality that never existed. Chorus, that show is at least fifty years old."

"It's not! The commercials say it's brand new!" Chorus loudly protested.

Chant gave her eyes another roll, "Those commercials are probably older than the show. The only reason why you think it's so popular at school is because you hang out with some stupid shabby blonde guy who is obsessed with the drama club."

Chant snatched the remote from the side of Chorus' notepad and changed the channel.

"This is what is really popular now. If you want to learn what people like, this is it. Blood, gore, romance and sex. Maybe you could learn from that instead of thinking the damn world is peaches and cream all the time."

Chant stuffed the stale sandwich into her mouth as she turned around and walked out of the room, resenting God's pick of the litter.

Sunday was not her favourite day so why was in the designated one for her worship? It would have been nicer if it was on a Tuesday or a Thursday, something even and sensible. It was now her job to find out.

"Cannon, are you ready?" She looked to her nails, freshly painted red from the night before. Chant's constant ability to piss off Cadenza was at least helping her keep in style, as long as she didn't get her hands wet, her 'nail polish' would last yet another day.

"Cannon!" She snapped as she looked up the stairs.

"My apologies Cadenza." Cannon came rushing down the stairs, buttoning a long grey jacket.

Cadenza smiled as she spun on the spot, "What do you think? I thought black and red was a nice thing to wear to this new event. It's so becoming for me to dress up the my own party. Even when I wasn't invited."

Cannon let a genuine smile glitter as he looked to this gorgeous woman, "Anything would look perfect on you, my dear."

Her smile soon faded as she looked behind Cannon to see Chord and Chant pushing by down the stairs.

"Where are you rats going?" Her voice gave her low tick of annoyance.

"Out." Chant held closely to Chord's arm, digging her nails into his sleeve as she watched God's eyes flicker between the two.

To the complete surprise of Chant and Chord, Cadenza's shoulders relaxed and she broke into a deathly looking smile.

"Oh are you? Well, I suppose there is nothing more I can say other than let you go wherever you choose, right kiddies?"

Cadenza held her arm out to Cannon, who took it gently and with a flick of Cadenza's flaming hair, the two headed out the front door abruptly.

Chord sighed after they left, "You alright Chant?"

He rubbed his hand over Chant's back as they walked down the stairs. Now being in a new setting of place of a bigger city, Cadenza was in some ways becoming more irritable, yet in other ways less so. She was willing to flare out at anything, yet for some reason her threats of death seemed to begin the lessen much to everyone's relief.

"Whether it's Cannon having his fun with Cadenza at night or not, I'm still going to be thankful that you'll be fine." Chord lead Chant to the couch and let her sit down.

He smiled to Chant, whose eyes looked rather red and her cheeks blotchy with colour.

"We can still go out today. Here, let me go and get something." He ran up the stairs, leaving Chant alone for the moment.

"Come on." The door clicked open and two very blonde people entered.

"Is your mom home?" One voice whispered.

"I don't think so. She was talking about going to church last night. She didn't like people talking about her behind her back."

Chant rolled her wet eyes as Chorus and Clef made their way into the large house's living room.

"Hi Chant!" Chorus seemed happy and bubbly as she pointed to Clef, "This is Clef."

Clef nodded, then his eyes brows furrowed, "Are you ok?"

Chant brought her hand to her cheek and let out a shuddering puff of air with a nod. Chorus gave an uncaring tug to Clef's sleeve.

"Come on, let's go to my room."

Clef glanced to Chorus, then gave an entirely concerned back to Chant.

"Are you sure you are feeling ok?"

Chant gave another nod, "God was angry last night. I'll be fine."

Clef's eyes narrowed as he looked to Chant, then grabbed Chorus' arm and in her own house, lead her bubbly-happy self up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: The scene of "The Universals" in this chapter is inspired from a skit in the radio show "My Favourite Husband."

Show: Spring Cleaning

Air Date: April 30th, 1950

...

It wasn't a sexual thing. It was never a sexual thing. When it comes into being in the situation they were, it was all they could do to help one another. So to Chord, picking out something for Chant to wear was nothing more than a courtesy.

"Here," Chord reached forward and held his hand around Chant's waist as he eased the sweater sleeve over her arm.

"Come on Chant, there's no need to cry right now." He gave a weak smile to her as he zipped the front of her bright purple sweater.

He wrapped his arms delicately around her, "You going to be ok?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes on him rather than her sleeves as she let out a few deep breaths.

"Hey, you know what? I think I could be a doctor. I think I've done a pretty good job there." He rubbed his finger over her cheek, which held a few tacky bandages he had taped on after Cadenza's vicious flare.

Chant gave a smile as she gave into his warm hug, letting the last of her tears trip onto him.

"Alright, should we get going Chant?" Chord smiled at her took her hand and lead her to the door.

"Lets," She smiled, rubbing her hand to her own cheek as she and Chord left the grand house.

...

"Are you sure she was alright?" Clef still couldn't keep his mind from his previous encounter of Chant as Chorus soon brought him into the living room, where she had a notebook set aside.

"Chord said that god just got kinda angry at her last night."

Clef gave a shake of his head as he muttered something about religious freaks and looked up into Chorus' eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we watch some TV?" Chorus smiled as she flicked the TV on and with a stealthy kick, booted her notebook across the hardwood floor and under nearby couch.

Clef was flicking away from her usual channel, ridden with a heavy library of what Chant considered to be 'old crap.'

"What are you doing?" Chorus looked to Clef, he head cocked to one side as he flicked over a few more channels.

Chorus looked over at the TV, only to cover her eyes as the surround sound speakers filled the room with loud shots of a gun.

_[Loud Bangs]_

_Man: Did you catch them?_

_Cowboy: I sure didn't catch them. However I think after a few bullets to the head there will be no reason for catching those sick women beaters._

_[Gunshot]_

_Woman: [Screams] No! My fiancee! _

_Sheriff: What do you think you're playing at? You're not a kid playing cowboy! That's that woman's future husband you just shot and killed!_

_Cowboy: It doesn't matter anymore with a world so vile. He wasn't worth my time! I'd kill him again if I had to! There are a perfect amount of useless people in the world and I'm not going to be one of them!_

_[Gunshot]_

_Sheriff: And yet, your bloody body is just a nuissance in my eyes. You're already gone. Now what use is a corpse to me?_

"Chorus? Are you alright?" Clef pried Chorus' hands from her face as the movie flipped to commercial.

"Why do we have to watch this? Why don't we watch something else? Or-or we could always do something else."

She looked up at the screen, then quickly looked away as a horror movie was on showcase in the commercials.

"Listen, Chorus. I only came here because you told me that your parent and your siblings or whoever they are would be out. I just want to watch TV and then whenever some of those nut cases come back home, I'm going home. So let's just watch whatever is on and not make a big fuss over it. I'm not letting you drag me into their stupid religion."

He looked back to the screen as Chorus let out a whimper with a jump scare of a skeleton slamming into the screen.

"No, I just," she winced at the gore in the commercial, "Think this is too scary. Can we watch The Universals? Or something else?"

Clef looked at her, his un-called for irritation calming as he looked at the cowering blonde, "Oh, sorry Chorus. I thought you uh," he paused as he flicked the channel back to it's initial state, "meant something else."

_[Laugh track ]_

_Mr. Universal: What are you reading there, honey?_

_Mrs. Universal: Oh nothing really dear, just this new book I've picked up._

_Mr. Universal: Oh, is it good?_

_Mrs. Universal: Oh yes, this man is a very good writer indeed. I think he's really improving my vocabulary. _

_Mr. Universal: Well, that's grand! (SARCASTICALLY)For you. _

_Why don't you put that down before you hurt someone with that sharp tongue of yours?_

_[Laugh track]_

_Mrs. Universal: [Puts book down] Don't talk smart to me, mister!_

_Mr. Universal: Oh you know I love you. Hold on, is that what you were reading? The dictionary?_

_[Laugh track] _

"Clef, what do you have against religion?"

Chorus had taken her attention away from the show and looked at Clef. He looked her in the eyes and sighed,

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I've just met too many religious nuts. I mean, I like you and all Chorus, but being it that you're always talking about god or your mom makes me really wonder where your priorities are."

Chorus' eyes lit up as she looked at Clef, "Then what do I talk about?"

"I dunno," He shrugged, "People gossip; clothing, TV, books or the internet. You can talk about anything but god to me."

"Well, I like The Universals." Chorus gave a nervous smile as she looked back to the commercials playing.

"Thank you for showing me it."

Clef nodded, leaning back again the couch, "No problem."

There was a pause again before Chorus opened her mouth to ask another question.

"Clef? Why were you worried about Chant?"

Clef tilted his head over as he flicked the TV off with a click of the remote.

"I don't know, because she was crying. She has been so withdrawn at school, I was wondering if she had something going on."

Chorus blinked, "But why would you care? No one ever cared back at home. I mean, if I was upset, or if Chant was upset, people just said it was none of their business and moved on. I guess that's just the kind of small town we moved from."

"We?" Clef smiled as he made his move to shift closer, now glad they were fully off the topic of whatever mother or god was worshipped in this house.

"Ya, it was me, Chord, Chant, Cannon and mom." Chorus said.

"Who is Cannon? Another 'brother?'" Clef blinked in confusion as the two sat closer.

"I don't know actually." Chorus shrugged.

"How do you not know if he's your brother?"

"I just don't. I mean, I told you, Chant and Chord aren't siblings. I just don't really know what they are. I guess I could assume we were all adopted by mom. I'm not really sure. I never talk to Cannon about it. He doesn't go to school to begin with."

Clef looked around the room, "Then how to you explain living in a big house like this?"

As soon as she opened her mouth, Clef followed her words with yet another, "I don't know."

"It seems like you don't know a lot." He looked her in the eyes, as if he was taking a moment to tell if maybe, just maybe she was lying to him.

However she just shrugged and looked down to the ground, playing with the bobs of fabric on the rug.

"Are you sure you don't know? I mean, I haven't exactly known you long and you did just invite some guy you've only known for about five days to your house. I assumed you trusted me."

Chorus nodded, "I just wanted to have someone over. I've never done it before. I saw it on TV though and it looked like a lot of fun. Plus, you're the only person I know because you helped me up on the first day when I fell."

She paused for a moment, "Again."

Clef titled his head slightly, examining Chorus with interest. She was a strange one at that. Although maybe it was just because his mind still saw her as being such a foreign beauty. Not many people transferred into school. She was probably from some backwards land to the likes of China. Your family doesn't even know who is related to who and at the same time, they're over-the-top religious as they refer to 'god' in every sentence. Although seeing as he believed that Chorus' life related to that of China, it was safe to assume that he knew as much as her about the world and that's why they had become such easy friends.


End file.
